Vampiku
History Vampiku is a vampire since over 2,000 years,she always dreamed to become a singer and a dancer,unlike the others vampire vocaloids,she is not dark and gloomy. She is kind and sweet,she like music and plays a lot of instruments especially violin,piano and an acoustic guitar,Vampiku was inspired by many popular J-Pop and electropop singers. Vampiku is maybe a vampire but she doesn't always drunk blood,and focus on her music,she is a fan of J-Pop,electropop,rock and dubstep music,she is very gothic and like wearing gothic,steampunk lolita and pastel goth. Vampiku uses her vampire charm to charm her fans, her fans really appreciate her, Vampiku always have her umbrella with her since she is a vampire she hates sun. As a vampire she normally hates sun and sometimes stay in the shadow but her big brother Vampikuo always take care of her. Appearance Vampiku is a vampire,she has a very pale skin and has bloody red eyes,she has a very black hair who is very long and curled. She wears a very long pastel red top with a black cross,she wears a black mini-skirt with two layers and a chain belt with siilver crosses,she wears black and red layered long stockings and long black boots with belts. She always have her black and red lace umbrella with her. She also wear a silver cross necklace with a ruby on it. Personality Vampiku is unlike the others vampire vocaloids,isn't all dark and gloomy,she is more kind,cute and tender,she has a strong personality and is powerful as a vampire. She sometimes act out of her personality and become suddenly aggressive and violent but her brother and her boyfrend Drake are always here to calm her. Etymology Her name Vampiku is a contraction of the word vampire and the name Miku. Songs All her songs are repertoried here in order. *Cursed Doll *Blood Rose *Dark Passion *Glass Love (with Drake) *Mysterious Mystery *Bloody Party Relationships *'Drake' - Her boyfriend,she know him since she is little,she really love him and is in love with him,Drake is a bit cold and hostile but when he is with Vampiku he turns to bitter at sweet. She calls him Drakie but he blush and says its embarrassing,he and Vampikuo like teasing her but gently. Drake love Vampiku and really take care of her and spent all his time with her. *'Vampikuo' - Her elder brother,he love Vampiku and gently tease her with Drake,but was suspicious of him at the debut and was jealous than he spent more time with Vampiku than him. They becamed friends and tease Vampiku together,when she becamed a singer who was her dream he supported her all the way. *'Kharis' - Her bestfriend,she know her since she is little she is also a vampire vocaloid,she is a singer but work everytime as a model. She and Vampiku are working together,they sing together and work as models together and with Arabella they are popular and sings together and are working on making a unit together. Kharis was also suspicious about Drake saying than he is not the person Vampiku can be with but she noticed than in reality he is not so bad than she tought. *'Arabella' - She is Drake's little sister,she was jealous of Vampiku but Vampiku just tried to become friends with her. Drake knew than his sister would be jealous of her but she explained than she doesn't have to be so hostile towards her and said than he love Vampiku and don't want to lost her. Arabella noticed than her brother really love Vampiku and do her apologies to her for being so hostile towards her and tried to be friends with her. Trivia *Her favorite foods are: matcha tea cake,japanese tea sweets,caramelized roses with baked apples,baked apples,ramen burgers,teriyaki and sweet potato. *Her favorite drinks are: green tea, flower tea and caramel coffee. *Vampiku knows a lot about tea and flowers. *Vampiku's symbol is a red crescent moon. *Her favorite instrument is the violin. *Her birthday is the 13th of October. *Her Star Sign is Libra. *Her blood type is O. *Her brand of Pastel Goth is Pastel Kiss. *Vampiku and Vampikuo are the only one whose names starts with Vampi. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Vocaloid Female